


Miracle- (Currently Under Re-Write)

by Frecklez



Series: In Love With The Enemy [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mpreg, Quilson relationship not abusive, Resurrection, The rape is not any of the couples in the tags, They're on the island, You don't know who, but I do, i totally forgot to mention this, semievil!Moira, someone comes back from the dead, they can turn to wolves, too much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frecklez/pseuds/Frecklez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver, Thea, Felicity, Diggle and Lyla all wake up in Lian Yu. After refusing to eat food from a strange backpack, Oliver goes searching. He finds a Alpha/Omega pair, and the woman seems a bit crazy. (Fandom Fan) Slade tries shooting Stephen then..</p><p> I am re-writing this book. See my profile for the new version when I finish the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lian Yu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPaige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaige/gifts), [Glare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glare/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice all the hits, kudos, ans comments are gone. that's because I had to reupload this because of a glitch. I aprecate all the people who made those! I hope I will get as many this time around as well! Happy reading!

The sun is what wakes Oliver up. He opens his eyes to harsh sun and trees. He hears waves in the distance. He sits up. Where is he? He looks around Felicity,Thea, Diggle,and Lyla is also there. They are all laying in a circle along with him. Diggle is starting to stir as well as Thea. Thea suddenly sits up.  
" Ollie? Where are we?" He stands up and gets a better look around. He knows that rock formation. They're in Lian Yu. Great.  
"Lian Yu." Comes a static voice. Next to Felicity is a black bag. He find a wakie talkie in the front pocket. He holds the button to speak.  
"Who are you?"  
"You'll find out soon Mr.Queen." He puts it back into its pocket. He searches the rest of the bag. There's food and water bug no surpressents or beta sprays. Crap. He might have to roll himself in dirt. No one can find out his real dynamic. Not after his mom found out.

Starling City: 1996  
"Now you will take these once a day everyday. Got it?" His mom is using her listens or else voice she always uses.  
"Moira I think you are taking this too far. It is no big deal." His dad is looking straight at his mom.  
"No! No one can know! No one can know!"  
" Yes mom" I take the pills and start walking to my room. Tears brim my eyes. I hear dad talking to mom but it is all white noise. It is becoming harder to hold back my sobs. I never knew being an Omega was wrong but he will do anything for his mom.  
I'll try to post a chapter once every one or 2 weeks. Sorry this may be a "little" short


	2. Food

“Ollie!”  
“Hm?”  
“You kind of spaced out there. You ok?”  
“Yeah Speedy I’m fine.”  
“Your always fine” Dig says.  
He must have woken up while he was spaced out.  
“Digs right. You need a word other than fine for how you are all the time.”  
Felicity and Lyla have finally woken up. Lyla looks a more tired. Maybe the person used more drugs on her. He knows it's drugs because if they didn't use them he would have woken up right away.  
“Why are we on an island? On that topic where are we? How did we get here? Why us? Why not anyone else? I mean we might be the only people able to solve this. I don't wish upon this anyone else. This seems pretty bad. I mean it might be good I have no clue. We haven’t been here long enough. Maybe this is some elaborate vacation! Oh! Did you plan this? No you wouldn’t. Dig did you? Oh, this is awesome! But this is probably not a vacation. I don't know why I thought that…”  
“Felicity breath!”  
“Yeah sorry about that” she blushes a light pink. That would have stirred him in his old days but now his heart is set on someone else. Too bad they hate him. What a shame. I wonder if their good in bed. What sounds would they make? Wait… Why am I thinking this? This is ridiculous. Stupid omega mind! But really what sounds would they make? Like really…  
“Mr. Queen you may notice there is no sprays in this bag. If you can’t take the HEAT don't start a fire. Have a great day! HEHEHE!”  
“Sprays why would we need those?” Thea asks. “To keep us hidden?”  
“I don't know Speedy.” He lies. He will keep it a secret as long as he can.  
They here a loud rumbling noise.  
“Yeah sorry, I'm really hungry”  
“Don't worry Felicity I am too” says Thea. “Maybe we should eat some of the food in the back pack?”  
“No. Whoever left us here is the one who put the pack here. They might be poisoned.” Oliver replied.  
“Why would they leave food why not let us starve?” Felicity inquired.  
“Because they know we would eat the food other then go hunting for food.” Oliver declares.  
“Well you go eat a rabbit or what ever. We’ll eat this preprepared, delicious food” Thea says. He always been jealous of her. Though she was an alpha. The dynamic that was most swayed by their emotions he would kill not to be an omega. Heats. Ugh. Those are terrible. First there's the cramps and then the pheromones that could possibly attract an alpha. Then if you have sex with sed alpha it could possibly lead to bonding. Now that would be the worst. Forever being owned by someone. Knowing that when one of you dies the other will follow. Either by a broken heart or in the alphas case once an omega dues they slowly starve to death. Though for betas like Dig, and Lyla they don't have to deal with impulses and pheromones. Lucky them. Well better go find some food then.  
Starling City: 2007  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His mother and him were going to China. “For business reasons.” Sure mom we all know this is to visit your long time “friend” you just happen to run into every time we go there. At night. Sure. But I died I can't blame her she is an alpha. And alphas have needs betas just can't give to them. Sometimes I wonder why they even stay married. I asked Sara if she will come with me. She is my second best friend. After Tommy of course. Laurels always jealous of our friendship. I never know why we broke up before I became Sara’s friend. Well it doesn't matter. Here they are in the yacht headed to China. Yay. Him and Sara are talking about how bunk her biology class was when suddenly the ship tipped on its side and they were pulled across the room. The last thing he saw was Sara getting pulled under before it all faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer this time! Yay!


	3. Clear Things Up

This is not a chapter sadly. But I hope this will clear things up for the next actual chapter.  
Main Character Dynamics:  
Oliver: Omega  
Slade:Alpha  
Thea:Alpha  
Dig:Beta  
Lyla:Beta  
Felicity:Omega  
Barry:Alpha  
Iris:Omega


	4. A&S

Ugh… She wakes up with the sun in her eyes. “Stephen?”  
He groans. “No my alarm didn't go off yet.”  
“Stephen.”  
“No”  
“Stephen”  
“No”  
“Stephen!”  
“Ugh… What?”  
“Where are we?”  
“I don't know”  
“Yes you do”  
“No I don't An-zly”  
“It pronounced Ain-sley”  
“I know”  
“Then why do you say it like that”  
“Because it annoys you”  
“It does not!”  
Stephen chuckles.  
“You suck”  
“No you suck”He wiggles his eyebrows.  
“Your gross Stephen”  
“Hey you’re the one that does it”  
A twig snaps behind them.They both turn around to see a 6 foot,blue eyed, blond haired man.  
“Who the hell are you?!?”  
“Stephen!” Ainsley smacks him hard on the arm.  
“My name is Oliver”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Umavaria:1656  
Her nose was bleeding. He knows she can't block that hit yet!  
“It wouldn't be bleeding if you had blocked that hit”  
“I know”  
“Then why didn't you do it?”  
“Because you were too fast”  
“No wrong answer!” He kicks her in the back. “Why didn't you do it?!?”  
“Because I was too slow” He kicks her again.  
“Right” He walks into the house.  
Lian Yu: 2015  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Oh My God!”  
“What Ainsley?”  
“That's Oliver Queen!”  
“No Oliver Queen is a Beta, this guy is an Omega” Ainsley sniffs the air.  
“Hmm… I don't smell anything” She tries to come closer to get a good wif but a shot rings out and Oliver falls to the ground.  
“Noooo!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way Ainsley's dynamic Is Omega and Stephens is alpha :)


	5. Caught Slade Handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! A lotlonger chapters this time!

*Ainsley*  
“Stephen where are we going?” She was looking at Stephen’s dark brown locks that just barely reach his shoulders flying behind his. Her blonde hair was in a bun so it wouldn’t get in her face while she was working. Stephen had the black back pack they had found, on his back, while carrying Ainsley’s bow that was also next to him. IN the pack was a few arrows and 6 bottles of water. Ainsley was carrying Oliver in her arms in a bridal carry. Every once in a while, proving his was indeed alive. The trees were rushing by barely touching her shoulders.  
“I can hear some waves a little forward.” Ainsley strains her ears a little and can also hear some waves.  
“Wouldn’t that leave us in the open?” She asks.  
“Yes but, we can catch some fish easily if we want some food.” Stephen answers. They finally make it to the beach only to find another group there. One girl had hair that was an inch above her shoulder and green eyes. She looked to be in her early 20’s. There was another girl who had hair that was a little longer than the other, her eyes looked to be a grey color she was a bit older. There was a black man with angry brown eyes he looked to be the same age as the girl with grey eyes. There was also a blonde woman who looked as if she wanted to tear them apart. Me and Stephen step forward enough so we can smell them. The girl in her 20’s was an alpha, the blonde was an omega, the older woman was a beta, and the man was also a beta.  
“What the hell did you do to him?!?” The blonde growls. I know Omegas are protective but damn!  
“We didn’t do anything!” Stephen yells back. He tries to take a step forward but I pull him back.  
“Stephen no!” I say to him.  
“They are accusing us of hurting Oliver!” He says back.  
“I know but maybe we should calmly tell them what happened instead of resorting to violence.” I say, trying hard to get my Alpha to calm down.  
“Fine” He says angrily. Omega: 1. Alpha: 0  
“We don’t trust a word you say!” The blonde yells, getting Stephen’s attention back on her.  
“Felicity…” The black man try to protest.  
“And you better get your hands off our friend before I do something drastic!” The blonde says ignoring her friend. Stephen growls at the mention of someone hurting his Omega.  
“Don’t you dare try to lay even a finger on her!” Stephen shouts step forward before I can stop him. My arms are starting to shake so I put Oliver on the ground.  
“Stephen stop that! Get back here!’ I yell.  
“I think we should all step b...” BANG! The man didn’t get to finish his sentence before he fell to the ground.  
“JOHN!!” The blonde yells running over to the man. While all of the group runs over to the man. I squat down to Oliver and touch his shoulder. Seeing the skin mold back together is still gross no matter how many times I do this.  
*Oliver*  
I feel something weird on my shoulder so I open my eyes to find the skin putting itself back together! I pull my head up to see Ainsley staring at my face looking for reaction. I look down at my shoulder and my jaw drops. It’s all healed!  
“Sorry I couldn’t do that earlier. I can’t use that power when I’m distracted.” Ainsley says.  
“That’s fine.” I find myself saying. I couldn’t believe it. I have seen powers before but one like this is amazing!  
“um… your friend John over there” She points to the left. “Kinda got shot” Ainsley says nervously. I tried to sit up but my head starts to spin so I lay back down.  
“OH! I forgot to mention. There are some side effects. You might be dizzy, fever and in an Omegas case. Early heat.” She says like reciting from a book.  
“What?!?” I yell.  
“Yes fever.” Ainsley says.  
“No the early heat.” I was freaking out! Not only did I have to take a break from suppressants while being here, now I might have an even earlier heat!  
“But that doesn’t matter to you ri…” She gets cut off with a confused look on her face. She gets closer to my face and sniffs my neck. “OHMYGOD!!” She suddenly lets out.  
“What?” Thea ha dstops hovering over John and was looking at Ainsley for an answer. I give her pleading eyes. I don’t want them to know yet. She gets the message.  
“I just realized I don’t know where Stephen went!” She says.  
“I’m over here” A deep voice says from behind us. Me and Ainsley turn to see Stephen holding a handcuffed Slade.  
“Oh my god.” Ainsley whispers.  
“What?” I ask.  
“It’s them” She answers a little louder.  
“Them who?” I ask.  
“The person who shot you and your friend” She says in a normal volume.  
“I caught him staring at us up in a tree. I had caught his sent when Oliver had gotten shot, and while I was talking a walk, that was supposed to be calming, and I smelt him.” Stephen says gesturing to Slade.  
“I didn’t mean to hurt Oliver!” Slade yells.  
“And why would we believe that!” Thea shouts stepping towards Slade. Ainsley gets in her way.  
“He’s telling the truth.” Ainsley’s scent changes from the usual scent of cake and paper, to a smell of metal and sweat. It is what I can only guess is a scent of protection and fear. Stephen growls and drops Slade, taking Ainsley in his arms.  
“Get away from my Omega.” Stephen threatens. Ainsley whispers something in his ear and his whispers back and lets her go.  
“You need learn all the facts before you start rushing forward.” Ainsley says to Thea.  
“I don’t want to hurt any of you.” Slade says clearly aiming it at me and my team not Ainsley and Stephen. “I wanted to hurt that Alpha for getting near my Om…” He doesn’t finish

*Slade*  
I didn’t want to hurt my Oliver! Who hurts their mate, that’s stupid. Thankfully that blonde Omega is standing up for me. Whats her name? Ashley…Ashlynn… Ashton? It doesn’t matter I most likely wont be talking to her anyways. I look at my Oliver, who is laying on the ground. Though he did not look to be in pain, In fact it looked like he was never shot at all. That’s kinda weird.  
“Like you haven’t hurt us before!” The girl… uh … Felicity says.  
“I was drugged up on Mirakuru.” I say. Once I had gotten a shot of that cursed drug, my jealousy consumed me and I started to attack. The time when Oliver and Thea was just to get Oliver to myself and get rid of that stupid girl.  
“That doesn’t change anything! You were probably crazy before you got that drug!” Thea yells at me. Once again she trys to step forward, but this time it is the Alpha that pulls her back.  
“Ainsley you are the master of things like this. What do I do?” The Alpha asks his Omega. Ainsley that’s her name. Unique, never heard it before.  
“Stephen I think we should seperste these people before Slade gets hurt.” Ainsley answers.  
“Why are you protecting him? He’s evil!” Thea yells trying to pull away from Stephen.  
“Well it seems the person who was attacked doesn’t seem to care.” Ainsley points at Oliver who is laying on the ground with a bored look on his face.  
“Now do you guys happen to have any food I’m hungry.” Stephen says. Ainsley laughs at him.  
“Your always thinking with your stomach Stephen” She says.


	6. Hunt

Chapter 6: Hunt  
[30 minutes later]  
*Slade*  
“What do you mean you ate all the food!” Ainsley yells. I had heard her name enough in the last few minutes to learn it.  
“I mean we had food in the pack and we ate it all, there’s nothing to it.” Felicity says calmly.  
“Don’t you guys have any survival skills at all! Why would you eat all the food in one go?! You might need it later!” Stephen turns around from where he was bandaging my back. (Oops did I forget to mention that? xD)  
*Flashback to 10 minutes before*  
Ainsley was talking to Stephen and Oliver, while I was watching them. I knew I was staring at Oliver more than the others but I didn’t care. He was the love of my life. Then I did something I never did, I stopped paying attention to my surroundings to just bask in his beauty. I suddenly felt a pain in my back. I turned around to see Thea holding a knife with blood on it.  
“What the fuck Thea?!?” Ainsley yells at her. “Where did you get that?!?”  
“I found it in your guys backpack. Stephen runs up to her and with little of a fight, takes it from her. He steps to their pack and puts the knife inside. Then pulls out a few rolls of bandage. He walks to me and gets to work.  
“Stephen is it bad?” Ainsley asks.  
“No not anything that won’t heal in a week or two.” He says to her.  
“You’re lucky it wasn’t that deep or someone else would be getting cut!” Ainsley yells. I don’t know why she was defending me. I was also confused when Oliver didn’t jump up and defend his sister, Iwas somehow more surprised when I saw he was looking at my back with a hurt look on his face. When he saw me staring he turned away. Weird.  
*End of Flashback*  
*It is still Slade’s. Am I being annoying?*  
That is what starting this stupid fight.  
“Why don’t we just go hunting?” Ainsley asks.  
“Oliver is the only one who we trust who knows this island.” Felicity answers like we are stupid.  
“I studied foreign islands in college.” Stephen said from behind me coming around to the front obvoisly done with his job for now. I was thankful, I wouldn’t tell him that of course.  
“Yeah and?” Felicity said.  
“Stephen will go with you. Ainsley will stay here while the rest of you go.” Oliver hadn’t said a whole thing during the conversation until now. He was just looking in disapproval.  
“But Oliver…” Thea starts.  
“But nothing I trust them. So you will do the same.” He cuts her off. Ainsley tosses Stephen a bow from the pack.  
“Use this for any animals you find” She says. Felicity and Thea grumble but gets some supplies.  
“Can Felicity use your guy’s knife?” Thea asks.  
“As long as she promises not to stab anyone with it.” Ainsley says, then hands Felicity the knife.  
“Funny…” Thea whispers and grabs a throwing knife from their pack.  
Diggle, That other girl, Thea, Felicity, and Stephen all head out to the forest.  
“Finally they are gone” Ainsley says walking then sitting by me. “So let’s talk about your secret love for each other.” Oliver sputters and I am really surprised.  
“Come on the longing looks, the past “friendship”, the being “Enemies” business. Come on who wouldn’t ship you guys. What would be your ship name…?” She says looking to be in deep thought.  
“I..I d-don’t know w-what you are talking a-about” Oliver stutters out. I have never heard him like that.  
“QUILSON!!” Ainsley suddenly shouts.  
“What?” I ask.  
“Quilson that would be your ship name. Queen and Wilson.” She explains. I still didn’t understand why she would make a… ship name? What is that?  
“Ship name?” Oliver asks like he read my mind.  
“Ship like when you want two people in movies/TV and real life too, to get together so you make a name up for their relationship. The word ship comes from relationship if you didn’t guess that.” Her face likes up while saying this like it is her favorite pass time.  
“Like in fanfiction?” Oliver asks with a confused look on his face.  
“YES! Fanfiction is when you make a story out of books, TV or movies you like. There are usually ships in them but some people don’t add any extra or any at all. Some are actually really amazing! Mine aren’t that good though.” How modest. Wait what?!? She writes fanfiction! “By your surprised faces I guess you weren’t expecting that. I have only written two stories. I am working on two more. My One of them is my OTP. Peter and Sylar from HEROES.” Oliver’s mouth hangs open.  
“What’s the other one about?” I ask suddenly curious.  
“My other OTP Olivia and Sam.” She answers smiling at my question.  
“Is Sam a boy or girl?” Oliver ask.  
“I don’t know why it matters but a girl.” She says.  
“Is all your “ships” gay?” I ask using quotation marks with my fingers.  
“Yes of course. Gay is so in right now.” She answers with the last sentence in a fake teenage voice. I will never understand this woman but she seems like fun to be friends with. Well I’m happy that I will be hanging out with my Oliver. All alone except Ainsley. Now only to get rid of her to tell Oliver, Ainsley was right in her first accusation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainsley is totally me! Just shipping people. ( Like I ship my friends M & C)


	7. Turning Up The Heat

_***Oliver* (Finally another POV!)**_  
How did she find out? This is not good. If someone I just met can guess then my friends might already know. But if they found out, wouldn’t they say something?  
“Oliver if you’re freaking out over your friends finding out, they really don’t know. I saw their faces and they definitely didn’t know. I f they did their expressions would display more anger. And don’t worry I’ll protect you guys, I am really protective of my ships.” Ainsley says breaking me out of my thoughts.  
“Find out about what? I have nothing to hide.” I said trying to get her off my trail.  
“Nothing to hide.” She laughs out. “I mean I get you not wanting to declare your love to the guy who sent an army out on your family and killed your mom, but I don’t get hiding your dynamic. Being an Omega is nothing to be ashamed of. I know the feeling, when I was a teenager I hid my dynamic from everyone because I was afraid of what they would think. But when I went into heat unexpectedly people helped me and didn’t just make fun of me. Yes, some of my so called friends thought different, but those people shouldn’t matter because if they can’t accept who you are they don’t deserve you.” Ainsley got on her knees looking me in the face. “If those people are really your friends it won’t matter to them what you are it will only matter who you are.” She cupped on of my cheeks and was looking into my eyes. I suddenly felt like crying. I have only known this woman for not even a day and I felt like I’ve known her for years. I look over to Slade and he looks like he wants to kill Ainsley. I don’t know why she has only been kind to him since she met him.   
“well I better get away before I get beaten to a pulp” Ainsley says awkwardly. I look at Slade again not just noticing that he has no shirt on. I stare at the muscles and the beautifully tanned skin. I notice the scars bjut they only just and on to his beauty. His pants are riding low so I can see the v of his hips. My eyes are about to go lower but I am stopped by a throat clearing. I turn my eyes to Ainsley. My cheeks redden realizing what I was doing.  
 _ ***Ainsley***_  
My gaydar was correct. Again! First with Cayle and Savannah, and now them.  
“What was that about not loving each other?” I ask. Oliver’s face gets even redder, knowing I was talking about the incident that just happened. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by a groan from Oliver. I look his way. I healed him all up, what is his problem. His arms were clutching his stomach and he was laying on the ground. “What’s wrong?” I ask going over to him. Then I hear a loud growl and stop. I looked around, and realized it was Slade. He was standing and looking at me with murder in his eyes. “What the hell is going on?” I whisper. Slade them snaps the cuffs around his wrist and walks to Oliver. Oliver whimpers and tries to pull away. Slade gathers him in his arms and does something I didn’t expect. He licks Oliver’s face! He was nuzzling and licking all over his face and neck in fact. Oliver just looked really confused but in pain. In my head I figured out what was going on. Oliver’s in heat!  
“Oh my god!: I yell out loud. I cover my mouth with my hands. Slade turns his head to me and growls at the interruption.  
“What?” he ask forcefully.   
“ I know what is going on.” I say trying my best not to get maimed.  
“What is it?” Oliver asks.  
“You’re going into heat!” I exclaim. His eyes show understanding and then it turns to terror. He tries to pull away but Slade’s hold stays true. His scent changed from its usual of ripe berries and cantaloupe to paint. Slade loosened his grip a little and looked into Oliver’s eyes.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked Oliver. He started to nuzzle his neck again and purred to calm him down, but Oliver was anything but calm. He was sweating and he was starting to get paler. I had finally had enough.  
“Let go of him!” I yelled.  
 _ ***Flashback 2007***_  
 _ ***Oliver***_  
Me and Slade were just finishing the training for today and I was feeling really sore. More so than usual. I was getting better so it was weird that I was this sore. I felt like my stomach was going to explode. Slade went out to get us some food so I was all alone. My body was heating up, and I just wanted to lay down. I went into the plane and sat on my “bed”. I was hoping this would blow over before Slade came back, he is not known for his compassion. Well I guess the world wasn’t on my side because once I thought that he stepped into the plane.   
“I hope you understand that next time you are coming with me.’ He said getting close to me. His scent gives me more of a reaction than usual. My pants tighten and I start to pant. “What the hell is going on with you?” He asks coming over to me. When he stands above my shaking form I did something I had never done before. I crawled over to where his feet were and bowed my head. “What the hell?” he exclaims. I felt like I wasn’t in control anymore and I wasn’t able to do anything about it. My body started to nuzzle his ankles and purr. He got down on one knees and pull my face up to his. No matter how hard I tried my eyes kept looking at the ground. “Look at me” He demands. I eyes pull up to look at his face, like I was afraid to disobey. I can see that he is confused, I am too, this is all so weird.   
*Slade*  
What the hell is he doing? Why is he doing that to my ankles? I get down on a knee to stop him from noticing the sudden tightening in my pants. I pull his face up but he won’t look at my face. I demand he to look up and he immediately does. This was so unnatural he usually questions my logic on everything. He looks so confused, and it worries me. No matter how hard I tried I grew attached to him. We look into each others eyes and my brain suddenly clicks. The sweet smell, the attachedness, the order following. He’s in heat. I step back before it’s too late. He whines and tries to crawl over to me. This isn’t going to end well.  
 _ ***End Of Flashback***_

 


	8. My Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to mention that they can turn into wolves. I'm such an idiot. Anyone want more flash backs?  
> I also forgot john got shot so lets say Stephen healed him.  
> -Frecklez

_***Ainsley***_  
“Let go of him!” I yelled. I wasn’t scared any more. No one hurts my friends, even the ones I just met. They may be my new ship but I am not letting Oliver get hurt. Slade turns his head to me again and growls loudly. He lets Oliver go and walks to me.  
“What did you say?!?” he asks yelling at me. Oliver jogs front of me, between me and Slade. He growls at him.  
“Back off!” Oliver demands. His teeth were showing, he was protecting me. Slade was trying to find a way to get around to me without hurting Oliver. A scream rang from the forest, one I knew well.  
“Stephen?” I whisper and start running in the direction it came from. I need to help him.  
_***Oliver***_  
Ainsley left, so it was just me and Slade. His expression softens and he groans. I backed away, and he followed.  
“What the hell are you doing?” I ask. He was being so abnormal, he was still trying to kill me a year ago, now he was licking my face and neck while nuzzling me. He purrs and continues down to my collar bone. I try not to moan. “St-stop t-that” I stutter. His hand reaches under my shirt and caresses my chest bringing moans from my throat. He brings his face up to mine and his breathe is on my face. He comes closer and catches my lips. I gasp allowing him in. His hand is caressing and pinching my nipples. I moan loudly encouraging him to continue. His hand reaches for my belt.  
_***Felicity***_  
_**Leaving Ainsley, Slade, and Oliver alone.**_  
_I can’t believe that Oliver trusts those people! He was never that trustworthy of us._ I go to pick some berries.  
“Don’t pick those. They are red poison berries.” Stephen says from behind me. I glare at him and drop the berries. We keep walking forward and come across a tree with fruit at the top. Stephen grabs a branch and starts to climb the tree. He gets about half way when the branch on his foot snaps. Even though I dislike him i tried to think of anything I could do to help. He hits the ground and screams. We all stand there scared to do anything. A few minutes later we heard some branches snapping and leaves rustling. Ainsley comes out of the trees and Runs to Stephen who was sitting up. She asks him I fhe was alright. He answers he was ok and says it just hurt. Ainsley takes off his shirt to see some bruises. She puts her hand and the wound and groans in pain. The bruises were gone.  
“Why didn’t you heal yourself?” She ask urgently.  
“I didn’t want to do that in front of them.” He gestures to us. Her blue eyes glare at us.  
“What are you all doing just standing there?” She asks.  
“We were uh…” Thea answers looking very scared. The fury of an Omega is rarely ever matched and we just stood and watched her alpha get hurt. Stephen grabs her hand and shakes his hand no. She takes a deep breath and pulls him to his feet.  
“Lets go back” Stephen says.  
“Oh shit!” Ainsley yells and starts to run. “I left them alone!” We run back to the beach to see a terrible sight.  
_***Oliver***_  
I try to get him off me, this is not the time my friends are back. His hand slips out of my pants and I whined from the missing contact. He placed one last bite on my neck and steps behind me wrapping his arms around my neck and just staying behind me. My friends all had shocked looks on their faces, Stephen looked like he couldn’t care less and Ainsley looked like she could barely contain her excitement.  
“YES!” Ainsley suddenly yells. Felicity and Thea flinch.  
“What?” Stephen asks.  
“My ship is coming true!” She squeals. Sweat starts to drip down my face again, Slade starts to lick and nip my neck and it stops. Felicity breaks out of her thoughts and stares at us.  
“What the fuck is going on here?” She asks.  
“Did you not take sex ed. In school?” Ainsley asks jokingly. Felicity’s face gets red and Slade starts to suck giving a hickey and making me moan softly.  
“Ollie what are you doing with him? Do you need any help?” Thea asks. Slade stops at growls at her.  
“He doesn’t need any help.” Slade turns his attention back to my neck. I moan loudly at a particularly strong bite.  
“Do we need to leave you two alone?” Stephen asks smirking. I realize suddenly that Slade was behind me and biting my neck while my friends stood there and watched. I tried to pull away and he growls disapprovingly. I try harder and he backs off. This was going to be hard to explain, especially not knowing his feelings. My mood dampens, I don’t know how he views this. Is this just a fling for him? Is this another plan to get to me and my family? He pulls me close again and nuzzles my cheek, and whispers in my ear.  
_“My Omega”_


	9. Wolf Forms

I'm sorry that you have to copy ans paste this but This is everyone's wolf forms. Some more will be coming out soon. By the way Betas don't have wolf forms.

Ainsley

http://t14.deviantart.net/W2PN6ZDmlrEVPCzhXoNIXKldosM=/300x200/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre07/0827/th/pre/i/2016/051/d/7/ainsley_s_wolf_form_by_frecklez25-d9sgihe.jpg

Stephen

http://t07.deviantart.net/fddW0kNtaoKeD4UPqJOObon03_8=/300x200/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre03/96c0/th/pre/i/2016/051/7/a/stephen_s_wolf_form_by_frecklez25-d9sgizq.jpg

Oliver

http://t10.deviantart.net/IQxZDEnoPb2QD-nEi0uKEaFt2RI=/300x200/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre02/bbd2/th/pre/i/2016/051/b/a/oliver_s_wolf_form_by_frecklez25-d9sgiq4.jpg

Slade

http://t04.deviantart.net/V9HYmxFK4QX95KLWlRRA3Y_kHAQ=/300x200/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre13/3bca/th/pre/i/2016/051/e/e/slade_s_wolf_form_by_frecklez25-d9sgivm.jpg

Thea

http://t08.deviantart.net/lCwfvu_bWWdz_c1_es4GUHk5P00=/300x200/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre03/c61a/th/pre/i/2016/051/2/1/thea_s_wolf_form_by_frecklez25-d9sgj5g.jpg

Felicity

http://t13.deviantart.net/EidAYucZPEuc7g6Z8vEky_VXEZE=/300x200/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre05/7a1b/th/pre/i/2016/051/d/e/felicity_s_wolf_form_by_frecklez25-d9sgjag.jpg

Ray

http://t01.deviantart.net/Ki_eOREjOEqOt9Y47grVDG0HW6c=/300x200/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre03/9f99/th/pre/i/2016/051/7/0/ray_s_wolf_form_by_frecklez25-d9sgjh9.jpg

I drew these all myself. Please don't use my art without asking. I'm trying out a catch phrase. Tell me if you like it or not.

-Stay Freckly My Little Frecklez!


	10. My Alpha

_“Do we need to leave you two alone?” Stephen asks smirking. I realize suddenly that Slade was behind me and biting my neck while my friends stood there and watched. I tried to pull away and he growls disapprovingly. I try harder and he backs off. This was going to be hard to explain, especially not knowing his feelings. My mood dampens, I don’t know how he views this. Is this just a fling for him? Is this another plan to get to me and my family? He pulls me close again and nuzzles my cheek, and whispers in my ear._  
 _“My Omega”_  
 _ ***Slade***_  
Oliver turns to face me with a very shocked look on his face. What it’s true?  
“What did you say?” He asks in a very quiet voice.  
“You are my Omega” I space out my words to make it easier to understand.  
I look at his friends and they all look horrified. Except for Ainsley and Stephen. Ainsley looked weirdly excited and Stephen just looked bored. I forgot they were even here. I turn to Oliver and it just looked like he was melting. He shoved his face in my neck and started purring.  
“ _My Alpha_.” He says then goes back to just purring. Ainsley squeals like a fangirl who just met Justin Bieber. Thea tries to walk forward a furious look in her eyes but Stephen pulls her back silently telling her no. She still tries to escape though. Felicity just screams that she wants to kill me, and John is being held back by his wife. Oliver starts to gently kiss my neck. I groan in approval. I snap out of the trance like state he put me in and pull him off. He growls in disapproval and tries to keep nipping my neck.  
“No” I said and he finally stops. He cuddles my chest and purrs. I hear a loud growl and I turn my head. Thea had turned into a brown wolf. Ainsley grabs here scruff on the back of her neck and growls at her somehow deeper than Thea’s in wolf form. Oliver whimpers in a scared way and I kiss his forehead to calm him down. Ainsley calms Thea down enough so she changes back. She still looks angry but at least she isn’t attacking me.   
“So that nobody gets attacked why don’t you and Oliver separate.” Ainsley advises. I wasn’t happy about it but I knew it was a good idea. I try pushing him off but he won’t budge. He hugs my ribs tighter bringing pain from my stab wound. He remove his hands giving me a chance to push him off of me into Ainsley’s arms. He tries to escape but Ainsley’s hold stays strong. He eventually stops struggling and is sweating. I suddenly realize that all of his friends could attack me now without the chance of hurting Oliver.   
_***Ainsley***_  
With Oliver in my arms it will be a lot harder to hold back any of Oliver’s friends now. I see that John has somewhat calmed down so I gave Oliver to Lyla.  
“Stephen you owe me 200 bucks when we get back home.” I said.  
“You bet on them!” Felicity yells.  
“Not on them but I said that if my next ship comes true he would owe me 200 bucks.” I clarified.  
“Ainsley we share money” Stephen says. Oliver starts whimpering so I go up to him and ask what is wrong.  
“I need _my Alpha_ ” He answers making grabby motions at Slade.   
“He is not your Alpha Oliver can’t you see that! You can’t have an Alpha!” Thea yells. Has she really not smelled the scent of Oliver’s heat? It is so strong.  
“Thea are you that stupid. He is an Omega, can’t you smell that.” Stephen says. Thea growls at him.  
“Stephen that wasn’t a great choice of words. I think he meant that how can you not notice the scent around you. It is very strong.” I say to try to calm Thea down.   
“How could he have kept this from us? We are his family!” Thea yells at me.  
“Maybe because he knew you would act like this! If I had you for a family I wouldn’t want to come out either! Coming out takes a lot of courage and he doesn’t need someone like you holding him back!” I yell back.   
“What are you talking about? I am just expressing my feelings can’t I do that!” She yells.  
“Yes but do you think that yelling that at him is helping anything at all?!?” I tell her. Oliver breaks out of Lyla’s hold and runs into Slade’s arms. He ran with so much force that they fall over. Oliver rubs his face against Slade’s neck and licks him. Stephen goes to pull Oliver off but I put my arm in his way.  
“I think we should just let them be. I’m sure Slade will make sure not to have sex in front of us.” I said at his confused face.   
“Let them be? We need to help Oliver! Slade obviously did something to him!” Felicity says.  
“Why cant you guys just understand that Oliver likes Slade?” I ask.  
“He cant like Slade! He killed me and Oliver’s mom!” Thea shouts.  
“So! Love can be found in the strangest places sometimes!” I yelled back.   
“ _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha_.” I look towards the sound to see Oliver stuffing his face in Slade’s neck chanting.  
“ _My Omega, mine_ ” Slade said in Olivers ear. Well this is awkward. Now I understand how my friends felt when they walked in on me and Stephen.   
“Im not going to let this continue any longer!” Thea tries to walk towards them but I had enough. My wolf form took over. This wasn’t going to end well at all.  
 _ ***Thea***_  
I was walking over to Oliver and Slade when I growl sounded in front of me. I looked to see a blonde wolf with pink around the edges of the fur. I realized this was Ainsley and was surprised by the size of the wolf in front of me. Omegas don’t usually become that size, it was the size of a small Alpha. I back up to become less threatening. She stops bearing her teeth at me and sits down. When she wasn’t going to bite me she actually looks adorable. She starts to lick her paws and rolls onto her back exposing her belly. I walk up and start to rub her stomach. Ainsley’s tail wags back and forth and a fast rate and she licks my other hand. She is so cute!  
“Thea! What are you doing?” Felicity asks.  
“Come over here! She is so adorable!” I tell her. She walks up and starts petting her head. Ainsley licks her hand like she did mine.   
“Who’s a good little puppy?” I say in a baby voice.  
“Yes we all know she is cute now who will tell them to eat some food?” Stephen said.  
“Not me!” I yell. Felicity gives me the stink eye.  
“I guess I will” She said.  



	11. It's A Bird, Its A Plane, No Its A Plane

_***Stephen***_  
While Felicity starting getting up to tell Oliver and Slade to come eat, I saw something in the distance. From here it looked to be just a black dot but as it got closer it started to take shape. It was a plane, heading to this island!   
“GUYS!!” I yelled. Thea, and Felicity turned their heads and Oliver and Slade lifted theirs up. “Look Up!” They all looked and saw the plane.   
“Oh My God!” exclaimed Ainsley. She had changed back into her human form with some pants and sports bra on.   
“Is that heading to here?” Asked Felicity.  
“Looks like it” I said. Oliver took his face out of Slade’s neck. Slade slightly growls in disapproval.   
“Well we should start preparing.” He steps away and picks up the backpack that we had found them with looking slightly pale and his hands are shaking.   
“Oliver I can handle that why don’t you go back over to Slade, you don’t look good.” Ainsley said.  
“I can hold this…” he starts falling over but Slade catches him.   
“I have reason to doubt that.” Slade says.   
“Why are you immediately onto this idea. I thought you would the kind of person to question things.” Ainsley awkwardly says.   
“here we go…” Slade mumbles. “Well I obviously had some help getting out of the cage I was in. Me and my partners decided that I would call when I finally got what I wanted this whole time.”   
“And what is that?” Felicity asks. I look over to my mate and she face palms.   
“Are you guys really this stupid?” She asks the entire group. Slade lightly smiles at that.  
“We are not stupid!” Thea yells.   
“He is talking about Oliver! DUH!” Ainsley says. “This is the best love story I’ve ever seen happen with my own eyes!”   
“What about Savannah and Cayle?” I ask smiling.  
“They are a close second.” She answers.  
“Why did he attack us then!” Thea asks.  
“The jealousy overcame me and I became the thing I always feared. I am not proud of what I did, im hoping that in time you can forgive me.” Slade said still holding Oliver in his arms. Oliver was purring not so quietly, rubbing into Slade’s chest and neck.   
“I could never forgive you, you’re a monster! And once we get off this island I will find out what you did with my brother to make him like this!” Thea growls out. I was surprised to see that Slade wasn’t growling back at her.  
“Thea! Why can’t you understand what is going on! Oliver is in heat! He is an Omega! Get in through your pretty rich girl head!” Ainsley yells disregarding the fact that Thea isn’t rich anymore.   
“Oliver would never lie about something like that. I have known him my entire life.” Thea said less confidently.  
“Well it looks like you were wrong” Ainsley said turning her back and walking away. That’s my girl being able to get into arguments in a sports bra. The plane gets louder as it passes over head and lands not far away.   
“Well we should get going.” John says walking towards where the plane landed. We all follow. Slade had the bag the other group found, Ainsley had our bag, and I had Ainsley’s bow. We made it to the plane. It was a plain black plane. A door opened on the side and out came someone we didn’t know. He smelt of Omega.  
“Hi my name’s Holt. I was sent here to help pick up a group of people with Oliver Queen in it.” The guy said.   
“Hi my name is Ainsley, and this is Stephen as you can smell is my mate.” She said in a really cheerful voice. “That is thea” She points to thea. “That is Felicity” She points to Felicity. “that is John” She points to John. “That’s Oliver and Slade. “She points to Slade Holding Oliver in his arms.   
“Well I wasn’t told about the extra two people. We only have one extra seat.” Holt says.  
 _ ***3 Minutes later***_  
I was sitting in Ainsley’s lap while she had her arms around my waist.  
“I don’t think this is what anyone had in mind when Holt said that” I said.  
“I don’t care” She said into my neck. The plane started taking off and we were heading off into the direction I wish was heading the way to Starling City.


	12. Guess Who's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {A/N: Roses are red  
> Violets are blue  
> If you don’t love me  
> I’ll stab you  
> Just a little thing I made up}

_***Ainsley***_  
We were in that plane for hours when finally we touched down. Stephen sat in my lap the entire time, and now my legs were asleep. I wobbled as I stood up, and almost fell but Stephen caught me.  
“Maybe me sitting in your lap was a bad idea.” Stephen said. I lifted up my head and something fell from my face.  
“Uh…Ainsley your eye” Oliver said. Slade had set him down when we got off the plane, though he still had a arm around his shoulders to keep him standing.  
“What about it?” I ask.  
“Its color changed” he answered.  
“What?!?” I exclaimed. I covered my eye quickly with my right hand. I tried looking for the contact lens but I couldn’t find it on the ground. I gave up and looked at the others.  
“What happened to your eye?” Slade asked. _‘Here we go.’_ I thought  
“It was my 17th birthday. I was planning on staying in bed all day. Stephen came in with a cake, he sang happy birthday. Then my sister called for me from downstairs. I somehow slipped and fell down. My head landed on a plastic toy Barbie car. I piece got in my eye. They managed to save it but I can’t see out this eye any more. That is all I will tell you here.” I told them.  
“Why is it gray in color?” Thea asked.  
“I will tell you that story later.” I said plainly.  
“Where are we?” Slade asked.  
“Our private run way.” I said angrily.  
“Sorry we didn’t know this was yours. We just needed a place to land.” Holt said.  
“Why do you guys have a private run way?” Thea asked.  
“An old friend gave it to us after we saved them.” Stephen answers.  
“What kind of friends do you have?” Thea said sarcastically.  
“Gay ones.” I said. Thea got this weird look on her face and I just started laughing. I started coughing and doubled over. “Sorry but your face was hilarious.”  
“Moving on… where are we going to stay?” Stephen asked awkwardly.  
“We have the loft.” Oliver said. We all got in the limo looking car, and started to drive off.  
“Can we stop at _‘Heat’_ on the way?” I asked looking at Holt.  
“ _‘Heat’_ What kind of store is that?” Thea asked.  
“it has some sprays so that Alphas are just lining up for a piece of Oliver’s ass” I answered.  
“What are you talking about? They are doing that.” Felicity said. I took my hand and turned her faced towards my window door her to see all the Alphas trying to follow the car. Slade turned his head as well and started growling and hugging Oliver tighter into his chest.  
“Slade I think you are fine. Oliver obviously loves you very much. He doesn’t even know any of those Alphas.” Stephen said from the front passenger seat. A guy in a suit I didn’t know was in the driver’s side. I looked out at the city lights against the night sky. I can’t believe it had only been a day on that island, it felt like so much more. I looked at Thea and she had this constipated look on her face. I giggled quietly and gave Holt the directions to ‘Heat’. The store had one od those little hanging signs with the name in red. The background was white, the store had one window with little stuffed animals and chocolates. I stepped out the car into the store, I went into the pill aisle trying to pick the best one when I heard a familiar voice behind me, one I thought I would never hear again.  
“Hey, sweet cheeks I missed you. Did you miss me?” It’s fucking Dave.  
“How the hell did you get out of jail?!?” I said with disgust in my voice.  
“Hey that is not how you talk to the guy who took your virginity is it?” he said trying to cup my cheek with his hand. I slap it away from my face.  
“Do not try to put your gross hands on me you fucking rapist!” I yelled at him.  
“is everything alright over here?” A store clerk asked.  
“No! Can you get this man out of the store? I have a restraining order on him!” I told the woman.  
“Come on baby don’t be like that.” He said trying to reach for me. The clerk called on her walky talky. A large man came over and pulled him out of the store. “I won’t forget this! You better watch your back!” he yelled as he got pulled away. I quickly pulled a pill bottle off the rack, paid for it and got the hell out of there. Got in the car as quickly as I could trying to hold back my tears from all of the memories he brought.  
“Ainsley are you okay?’ Stephen asked me turning his head to me. I out my head on the window the tears finally winning.  
“No” I said.  
_***Unknown***_  
“Is the first phase complete?’ I looked at my lead hacker of the operation.  
“Yes, sir we just need to get him out of the tube.” He answered. I walk over to the tube and open the hatch. I grab him by his armpits and pulls him out of the green liquid.  
“Welcome Home Thomas.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who Thomas is? :)  
> Who is that guy at the end?  
> Who is the hacker?   
> Why is any of this important?


	13. Going Home

_***Oliver***_  
I was worried about Ainsley. She came back from that store in tears. I wanted to go comfort her but Slade was holding me too tight. I tried to push away but Slade just held me tighter.  
“Let me go” I whispered in his ear. He lightly growls and pulls his hands away from me. I crawl across the bottom of the limo and head over to Ainsley. I tell Thea to move over slightly and go into the little seat I created. I put my arm over her shoulder and pull her against my shoulder. She stiffens at first but soon relaxes into my hold.  
“Do you want to tell me about it?” I ask her. She sniffles and rubs at her eyes.  
“When I was 20, I was walking home from school when the school bully came over to me. I thought that was weird since he had never had any indication to have ever noticed me. He was following right behind me and after a few minutes I turned around to ask what he wanted but I never got to ask because he pull out a rag and I passed out. I woke up on my porch with some clothes I had never seen before. Ever since he has haunted me with the thought that he took my virginity. I have no clue what happened but through all the evidence I think that he… he…” She suddenly started crying really hard on my shoulder. I hugged her closer to me and put my head on hers.  
“It’s fine. We won’t let that man haunt you anymore.” I said. I ignored my pain from being away from my Alpha to comfort her. I quickly go into the bag Ainsley had with her when she came out of the store. I took the pill bottle and swallowed the 2 pills as directed. I went back to holding Ainsley. I looked to her Alpha, Stephen he had a few tears on his face and a guilt look in his eyes.  
“Here we are.” Holt said awkwardly. We all got out of the car ad started to walk towards the building.  
“Ainsley!” I voice yelled from the crowd. We all turned our heads to see a woman with short black hair running towards us. She had another girl with dark brown short wavy hair who was a little shorter, who was the one yelling next to her.  
“Savannah, Cayle? What are you guys doing here?” Ainsley asked them as they got to us.  
“We heard you and Stephen were staying in Starling so we decided to come and visit.” The shorter one said. “Oh, my name is Cayle, this hot one next to me is Savannah.”  
“Is this the gay friends you were talking about earlier?” Slade asked. All three of the friends burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?”  
“Just the way you said that, like it was a question you ask someone everyday.” Savannah said while trying to stop laughing.  
“What’s going on over here?” A red headed girl asked from behind Cayle, and Savannah.  
“Izzy! You’re here too?” Ainsley asked looking at the girl.  
“Yeah, who are your new friends?” Izzy asked. Ainsley points to me.  
“That’s Oliver” She points to Slade who is right next to me. “That is Oliver’s boyfriend Slade” I slightly blush at that. She points at Thea “That’s Thea” And you get the point.  
“so you are replacing us with your new gay ship?” Savannah said sarcastically.  
“Thank god, we don’t have to pretend anymore.” Cayle said letting Savannah go.  
“No I just have another one I root for.” Ainsley said smiling.  
“Wait what’s a ship?” Thea asked.  
“A ship is like when you want two people in movies/TV and real life too, to get together. The word ship comes from relationship” Ainsley said her face lighting up again.  
“So whats their ship name?” Izzy asked pointing at me and Slade. Slade was now holding onto my arm to stop any Alphas who tried to reach out to me.  
“Quilson. Queen and Wilson.” Ainsley says.  
“Wait I’m so confused right now. I mean are you guys like gay for each other. Not that you weren’t gay before, I’m also not sayong that you were. I mean that you guys like have gay things together?” Felicity rambles. The girls all burst out laughing.  
“Ainsley I love your new friends they are hilarious.” Savannah said after Felicity finished her little ramble. The pill seemed to be wearing off a little and I started swaying on my feet. I lost my balance and was about to fall back when strong arms caught me.  
_***Slade***_  
Alpha were starting to notice my Oliver’s scent, and I want ot get inside as fast as possible.  
“Can we talk inside I don’t want any Alphas getting ideas about my Oliver.” I said interrupting their conversation.  
“Yes let’s go inside” Ainsley said go into the building all of us following. An Alpha tries to follow us in but I growl at him and he scurries away. We reach the loft and Cayle jumps in excitement.  
“This place is so cool! Much better than the place me and Savannah are staying at.” She said eyes wide with surprise.  
“So the guest bedroom is down the hall and to the left of you.” Thea directs us through the house. Ainsley and Stephen check out their rooms while Thea show us where her and Oliver’s rooms are.  
“And you Slade will be sleeping on the couch. And don’t try to do anything or I will stab you.” She threatens.  
“I think Slade might prefer to sleep in Oliver’s room. It would also make the most sense seeing as they are going to be mates soon.” Lyla says from beside John.  
“What do you think Oliver?” I ask him quietly.  
_“I want to stay with you”_ he said rubbing his face against my chest.

_***Unknown*** _

He was sitting on a medical bedding still a little sleepy from being in the tube.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"I feel good, Dad"


	14. Merlyn *shudders*

**_ *Slade* _ **

_“I want to stay with you”_

Those words gave me a feeling in my chest I had never had before, not even with my ex-wife. I nuzzle _t_ he top of his head and quietly purr _._

_“You are perfect.”_ I said in his ear. I hear a throat clearing obnoxiously loud. I pick my head up to see Thea with an awkward look on her face.

“What?” I growled out.                  

“Uh…Nothing.” She says quietly. I picked Oliver up with his legs around my waist and arms around my neck. I open his door with my foot and carry him to the bed in the middle of the room. I open the covers and slide in next to him. I wrap the blanket around both of us and pull Oliver into my arms, breathing in his amazing scent. I close my eyes and let the darkness overwhelm me. Maybe for once I could get a good nights sleep with my arms around my mate.

**_ *Thea* _ **

I don’t like the idea of having him in our house, free the do whatever he wants. I go to my room and shut the door behind me.

“What the hell are you doing here?” I asked the shadow in the corner of my room.

“Just checking on my daughter, can’t I do that?” Malcolm asked.

“Not when he kidnaps her and her friends, and put them on an island.” I angrily said, clenching my fists.

“I did it for a cause, aren’t you happy that your brother finally met his mate?”

“No! This is not what you said” I said referring to the deal me and him made.

“I said I would find Oliver someone I found fit to be his mate. Don’t twist my words around.” Malcolm says with his usual calm demeanor.

“Slade is not what I meant!”

“He is what I meant. He is strong and able to keep Oliver from falling over the edge. I think you should be thanking him, he has saved Oliver many times from the brink of death.” He was slowly walking towards me. I stepped back and lowly growl.

“I don’t know what you did to my brother, but you need to reverse it now!” I yelled.

“I didn’t do anything. I recognized the signs of love so I made a deal with a man stuck in a cage.” Malcolm said smirking.        

“You are crazy! Now my brother might be stuck with that madman forever!” I yelled forgetting for a second that there was others in the house. Someone knocked on the door 3 times.

“Everything okay in here?” Ainsley poked her head in the door. Surprise showed on her face and she quickly got out of there.

“Looks like my que to leave.” He opened up my widow and jumped out. I didn’t check out like I usually did, the anger was too high to check for his safety. I opened my door and walked out to the hallway, seeing Ainsley going towards the living room. She was seated on the couch, sipping a cup and something hot. The steam rising and fogging up some glasses I had never seen with her before.

“My friend Izzy happened to have my glasses in her purse so I didn’t have to have those annoying contacts in.” She said at my questing looks.

“Are we going to talk about what you saw?” I said.

“I saw a dead man talking to his daughter about their plans for getting her brother a mate.” She looked a little angry but I wasn’t sure why. “I might be happy that you helped my ship come true, I am mad that you decided to walk into Oliver’s love life without his knowing, or permission.” I glanced away from her face looking at the clock on the wall next to me. 10:37. I looked back at her and she was back to sipping her hot beverage.

“What are you drinking?” I asked trying to change the subject.

“Don’t change the subject and its Butterfinger coffee.” She had her eyebrow raised slightly.   

“Why Butterfinger?” I ask.

“It tastes great that’s why.” Her lips were in a thin line. I hadn’t yet seen herlike this. She is usually smiles like the whole world was a candy shop and her parents gave her 100 dollars.

“Well I am going to go to bed” I said awkwardly.

“Close you window don’t want any late night visits.” Ainsley said heading up the stairs, me right behind her.

**_ *Malcolm* _ **

“What did you do?!?” Tommy yelled at me.

“I brought you back. I think I deserve a thank you.” I said calmly.

“I would thank you but all you brought me back for was for this stupid plan of ours! I am not going to help you get revenge on my best friend!” He was more upset than I thought he would be. I thought he might be glad even to help in my plan.

“I thought you would be glad, you two weren’t on the best of terms last time I checked.” I was lowly walking towards him till I was almost in his face.

“Back off!” He pushed on my chest not doing much. “I will not help you kill my friend!”

I laugh quietly. “Yes you will.” I take out the gun and insert the chip in his neck before he can do anything.

_“What do you need master?”_                                       

 


	15. Question (A/N)

Does anyone want me to rewrite this book? The beginning was terrible and i think i moved into the relationship a little too fast. If you do want me to change t what would you like me to change? (The OCs will not e removed in anyway so don't suggest they be removed) If you don't want me to rewrite then tell me. I can also use the same idea, but post a new book and keep this one running. Please comment, i need your guy's opinions! 

-Frecklez


	16. A/N

I just wanted to tell all of those who care (not many) that I'm not dead! I will now give you all my exuses you don't want to hear. So my grandma moved out of my house so I was sad for awhile, so I didn't want to have a sad feeling being shown in my writing. Then maybe only a month later I had to move to an entirely new state! So I had no internet for awhile. I got half a chapter done on the trip, but now my computers deciding not to work. It keeps giving me the message that there is no devices to reboot on or whatever, so I can't use that! (If any of you know what to do help please) so I'm going to rewrite the chapter on my phone and try to get it out ASAP. In the mean time if anyone has any questions ,I will answer any of them! I mean ANY, unless you ask for any spoilers. So ask away! I have an account on Wattpad if any of you use that, username is Frecklez25. I have the same story in there, and if I get twenty votes on the story, I promised to give a selfie of my self! So if you want to see me, vote away! But you don't have to, I mean I'm not that pretty, so there's not that much of a benefit. Okay I've said all I wanted to say, STAY FRECKLY MY FRECKLEZ!

-Frecklez


	17. Some Hot Stuffs Happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back! So I'll will be trying to get a chapter out at least every two weeks. I am still open ,and always will be open to questions. You can ask anything that doesn't involve spoilers, and if you need to ask about something that's going on in the story that's cool too! You can ask about my Favorite color, favorite anime, whatever you want to know! Okay I've said too much, bye!

_***Oliver*** _

 I awoke hoping to see the brown eyes of my lover, but he was not yet awoken. I yawned quietly and rubbed my eyes as I slowly woke up a little more. Click! My head swung around, and I saw something I wasn't expecting. Ainsley had a bright cyan blue tank top on with some black shorts in her legs. There was a camera right in front of her right eye, and it seemed she was taking a picture. The camera moved out of the way and I saw she had on a golden framed monocle, and a black eye patch over her left eye. “There's pancakes downstairs.” She said plainly and skipped out the room. I just shook my head and laid back down, cuddling into Slade’s arms. I was almost falling back to sleep a deep voice interrupted my almost slumber. “Who was that?” His voice was slightly deeper, which in turn made it hotter. I rolled onto my front, Which wasn't to hide anything! “Ainsley. She came in to tell us about breakfast downstairs.” I said turning to him. “Hm.” He pushes himself onto his elbows, and I thought for a moment he was getting out of the bed, but he got back into the bed, a little closer to me then before. He lifted his hand from the bed and laid it on my cheek. “And why would you think you be getting out of bed in time for breakfast?” “Wha-?” Was all I got out when he planted both hands on the sides of my head. I turned my body towards his and stared into his eyes. He lowered his lower body on mine, and was slowly descending his lips down to mine. When our lips touch it's like heaven, we battled for dominance. Spade won that battle and bit my bottom lip. I opened my mouth almost immediately and his taste invaded my mouth. He pulled up and a line of saliva was in between our open mouths. He lowered his head to my neck and started leaving small kisses, and bites down my neck. His hands roamed around my chest turning me on more then before. His hands stopped at my nipples circling around them, then he closed his mouth around my right one, while playing with the left. I moaned loudly, and uncontrollably. “Hey guys, so I- OH MY GOD! IM SO SORRY!!” We both jumped and looked at the doorway and saw one of Ainsley friends with hands around her mouth and a deep blush in her cheeks. “I will just leave now!” She leaves and closes the door behind her. A blush settled upon my face and I got out of Slade's grip. I reached into my closet and pulled on a pair of khakis and a black t-shirt. Once my blush is gone I head out the door and start walking down the stairs. I hear some females voices talking and laughing about who knows what. I walk to the dining table and sit down in one of the two chairs empty. Mine was next to where Thea was sat down, and the other was next to Ainsley. I took a plate and gave myself two pancakes and three pieces of bacon. I began eating and it tasted pretty good. “So how is it?” Ainsley asked as Slade finally came down the stairs wearing the same pants he wore yesterday and one of my larger dark green shirts. He sat down in the empty chair to my right and laid his arms around my shoulders, serving himself some food. “It's good” I answered plainly. “So I think I have some information you might want to know.” Ainsley said not meeting my eyes. “What is it?” I asked putting another piece of pancake in my mouth. “Your sister has been keeping in contact with Malcolm Merlyn, and I think he has something to do with Slade being free and us being on the island.” She said. “I guessed” Slade said. “Yeah, but why were me and Stephen there? We have never met him before. I think he has a plan. I think he needs us to make it happen.”

_***3rd Person in a mysterious warehouse*** _

Malcolm walked up to what used to be his son but was now just a mindless slave. He placed a hand on the slave’s cheeks and sighed. “So you know what to do?” Malcolm asked. “Kill Ainsley Oliver”


	18. Truth Or Slap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, just started school again. This chapters a bit silly but I love it so. Well let's get on with it!

_***3rd person***_  
The group including, Oliver, Ainsley, Slade, and Stephen were in a black limo, traveling towards a business building.  
“I feel like we’re about to murder someone, or find out that one of us was actually adopted or something like that.” Ainsley said through the awkward silence. She was never good in situations like these, and by that I mean speaking to people in general. She was bad with people, unless she ships them with someone, then she's badshit insane. Also considers them automatically her friend.   
“Probably, with all that's going on. Everything always goes to shit before it gets better.” Stephen scooted more to the door, and opened the window to get some air in.   
“Okay, let's play a game. I think everyone is being too sad and it's bumming me out.” The blonde reached over her boyfriend and rolled up the window. “Let's play truth or slap!”  
“What the hell is that?” Slade huffed into Oliver’s neck.  
“It's where person 1 asks person 2, truth or slap. If they pick slap then they get slapped, if they pick truth, then they have to answer any question person 1 asks,” Ainsley pulls her phone out from her shorts pocket. “And I have a few questions piled up.” She opens notes on her phone and looked around with a hopeful expression, her leg bouncing a little. Oliver nods his head slightly and Ainsley squeals.  
“Okay so who goes first?” Stephen picked his head off the window and looked at the long haired Omega.   
“How about you go first Oliver?” Ainsley said. She finally gained control over her leg and was smiling a little too wide to be normal. Oliver sighed under his breath and said,  
“Ainsley truth or slap?” He pushed Slade from his neck to fully face her. He wasn't a fan of these types of games, but who knows what would happen if he refused.  
“Truth, truth!” She found a way to smile even wider, if that was possible.   
“Who was your first kiss?” He tried going the elementary route to try and deter her.   
“hm… I think my first kiss was Daniel, NO! It was John Harvy 10th grade.”  
“Why the hell were you kissing John?!?” Stephen growled out.  
“Calm your tits, we both were and are Omegas. We just didn't want our first kiss to be with assholes.” She laid a hand on his arm to try and calm his aura a bit, It helped but not much. He was still grumbling under his breath and staring out the window in anger. “Anywho, Slade truth or slap?”  
“It seems I have no choice but to choose...slap.” He chuckled lightly, then Ainsley slapped him. “Okay your turn Slade!” Ainsley excitedly screeched. Slade sat in shock for a minute with his mouth slightly open, he couldn't believe she actually slapped him. He shook his head myself out of it and got enough brain function to ask Stephen, but before he could answer the car came to a halt.   
“Guess it's time to face the music” Ainsley was not excited this time, thought before she was just putting on a brave face to make everyone else feel better. She was just as nervous as they were, maybe even more so. They got out the car, each more nervous then the last, but they could never be ready for what happened next  
 _ ***3rd person***_  
“Did you send the message?” Malcolm asked, placing his hands on either sides of the hackers face.  
“Yeah, I sent it under the false impression that I was tipping them to where you are. I sent it to that blonde tech girl, and made sure she could trace back.” The hackers dark skin shown in the light, his dark brown eyes focused not on the man behind him but the computer in front.  
“So they're coming here?” Malcolm whispered in his ears. Malcolm breath was fanning across the hackers neck.  
“J..Just like you ordered s-sir” he stuttered out, trying not to move.  
“Thank you Rage” Malcolm was placing light kisses on the dark skin mans ear.  
“I told you to call me Lore-”  
“Shhh. Just be quiet.” The kisses were getting harder and also… Something else. “You want to take this somewhere more, private?”   
“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. Who would have guessed Malcolm is gay, for a random hacker no less. But are they just some random hacker?


	19. Come on, Why Would I Let Malcolm Have a Healthy Relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO.. um, Im sorry this is kinda short but im still getting back into the hang of school. I have a tumblr account, you can check it out. My account name is jaredthedaddy. Well, ill let you read your chapter!

**_*Ainsley*_ **

We all stepped at the abnormally large car, maybe it was a van? I don't know, i think it would classify as a van. It is very large, hehe that's what he said.

“Ainsley!” 

“Hm, what?” I asked. Stephen stopped snapping fingers in my face, and backed up a little. His hair was kind of distracting the way it shown in the light, appearing a light brown, different from his actual dark brown hair, and I’m spacing out again. “What do you need?” 

“Do you think you could help with this door, its coded.” Stephen side stepped, and and i saw it was a simple 10 numbered code pad. That would be easy to get into, I walked up to the machine and pushed Slade out of the way. 

“I have an app on my phone for this, created it myself.” I took it out of my pocket, and placed it adjacent to the number pad. I held it in place as the app worked its magic. 

“When did you create this app?” Oliver sat awkwardly on a weirdly place rock next to the warehouse, why would you place a rock there? It makes no sense.

“One of my old friends, Lorenzo, and I made this in college. He’s quite the hacker, I should call him later.” The app blooped and… Blooped that’s a funny word. I took the phone away and pressed the enter key at the bottom of the pad and the light above the door blinked green. That’s really cliche, who even would need a big green light above their door. Supervillians, that's who. 

“I feel like I’ve heard that name before, would you know where?” Slade was just leaning on the building, not safe much?

“Oh! You know that big hacker, Rage? The guy who took down all of those snipers? Thats him, Lorenzo Saint.” I screeched, I did not know he was that close to my ear. They all laughed at me, and after a while I laughed too. We all walked into the door we’ve been dreading, and we were right to dread.

**_*3rd Person, 2 months ago*_ **

“Only a few more months until my plan will be complete, I can finally live the life I was meant to have.” Malcolm called out into the darkness where he knew the hacker was sitting in. The sound of a chair squeak, and a body shifting broke the silence those words had brought.

“Who do you plan on living that with?” The hacker asked. 

“My son.” The villain turned around and looked into Rage’s eyes. “Who else?” 

“I don’t know, I thought maybe since you couldn’t bring your old Omega back that you’d find someone else to take her place.” Immediately the hacker wanted to take back his words, the assassin lunged forward and grasped his neck. Rage reached his hands up and clasped around Malcolm’s wrists. No matter how hard he pulled Malcolm wouldn't let go, his vision blurred at the edges. 

“DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT REBECCA AGAIN!!” Malcolm's eyes were flashing a bright red, and his fangs were showing through the sneer on his face. Rage suddenly went limp in his his hands, Malcolm let him drop to the ground. He slowly calmed himself down and slicked back his hair. This would take some cleaning up, no matter. He’s done this before.

* 1 month earlier*

"I don't think we should involve this Slade guy, what if they don't actually like each other? Our whole plan could fall through the cracks." Rage jumped when his laptop was suddenly slammed shut. He turned and looked up at the brunette, his face contorted in anger.

"Are you doubting my ability to finish this plan!" His fangs were popping out from his mouth a bit, threatening Lorenzo more then it should. "Are you saying I can't do this!" He growled.

"No, no! No, no,no! I'm not, I promise!" Rage slinked back in his chair and flinching every time Malcolm breathed in. The older male slowly breathed in and out, gradually cooling down. He walked away staring at the green liquid filled tube, with his son floating in it. He sighed lightly and ran a hand over his face. He will need to control his outbursts better, he cant go hurting his greatest asset can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like ASSet. Hehe, I can't just let people be happy can I? There's always two sides to a coin, don't forget that.


	20. A Gun Is Not All It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally go into the warehouse, and a look into Tommy's mind.

 

 

 

_*3rd Person, 1 month ago*_

_*Warehouse*_

Rage sat at his computer, typing out an email to one of his old friends he met in high school. She and him had quickly bonded over their same dynamic. She had helped him through some of his worst moments.

_Dear Ainsley,_

_How have you been? I've been good...Well that's a lie. Somethings going on but I can't tell you. I want you to know that whatever happens, that I still want to be friends. I don't want anything to happen to you, but I fear that's what's coming. I found someone, and don't ask ok? I don't want to tell. I hope you are fine, and happy._

_-Lorenzo_

He pressed send and sat back in his seat. Suddenly, two rough hands pressed against his green chair. Rage flinched and almost jumped out of his seat. His ribs and arms still hurt from the bruises left there from yesterday. He had accidentally raised his voice at Malcolm, he deserved it.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Malcolm said with a hint of anger in his voice already. Why does he always do this to himself?

"Nothing, just talking to a friend from high school." Rage was starting to shake slightly from his fear. "I haven't talked to her in a while."

"Her?" He growled out, His grip tightened around the chair inching towards Rage's head.

"Not like that! We don't like each other like that. She's an Omega, and she has an Alpha." Rage stood up and was shaking and kept trying to reach out and stopped himself before it happened. Malcolm's eyes widened, and he walked out the room. Rage sat down and started crying. He had failed his Alpha again. His Alpha? No, no Malcolm wouldn't want him, no one does.

 

_*Present*_

_*Ainsley*_

The dark of the warehouse was empty, I mean it was abandoned what would you expect? I searched the side of the door for any sign of a light switch. It seemed that there wasn't… There it is! The rows of lights turned on, one by one. Sort of like in a movie. Thats dumb, now someone can be hiding in your secret hide out and you wouldn’t know till it's too late.

There was 4 walls (Duh), and they were all painted a light grey. Along the wall to the right was a row of computer screens, there was 5 about 5 by 5 each. A blue desk stretched across the length of the screens and a bright green chair sat in the middle. I walked up to the desk and watched the screens.

“Oh my god..” They showed different cameras each. 3 of them placed in the loft, and two seemed to be placed in my house, “This can’t be!” One of the ones was placed in Stephen’s and mine bedroom, the other was in my art room. In the loft, one was in Oliver’s room, two in the open living room area, the last was in Thea’s room.

Oliver walked up next to me and took a deep breath. He pressed his hands to his eyes and took about 3 more breaths before uncovering his eyes.

“What are we going to do about this?” I ask shaking. Someone had been watching me, watching me sleep.

“That’s a good question.” A dark voice said. A figure jumped down from the rafters, and pointed a gun at my face, “Too bad you’ll never hear the answer.”  He grabs me from the back and wraps an arm around my neck. The gun ends up pointing at my skull.

Stephen growls and tries to lunge at the man, but Slade reaches an arm out in his direction. “Do it.” I say, “shoot me, see what happens.”

“AINSLEY NO!” Oliver yells and steps my way. A gunshot rings through the air, making it tense. He drops me to the ground and I slump. My vision turns black…

 

_*Tommy*_

The people were invading my time, they were taking my space. The target comes into view and I am instantly zoomed in.  She walks to the metal contraception, and views the pictures on them.

“Oh my god..” She whispered. I sat waiting for the perfect cue, “This can’t be!” She seemed to start shaking, and getting more scared. Oh, this will be fun. Omegas are always the weakest of the pack, and this one is no different. The taller Omega walks up beside her, and watches the metal things too.

“What are we going to do about this?” The target asked, and i found my chance.

“That’s a good question.” I dropped down, taking my gun from its holster. This bitch is going down. “Too bad you’ll never hear the answer.” I grab her, and turn her back to me, the gun pressed to her head. The slightly tiny alpha with long hair tried to growl and lunge at me but the obvious real alpha of the group pushes him back. Finally someone can see how weak Omegas are, how they have no use. I don’t understand why he would even need two Omegas in the first place.

“Do it,” she says. “Shoot me , see what happens.”

“AINSLEY NO!” The other Omega yells. Like every other Omega, weak. I take the shot and drop the useless body on the ground. I take off when they all gathered around the body.

  
Mission Complete.

 

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since Tommy has been brainwashed by Malcolm, his mind has reverted back to a more past mind. Back in time Omegas were thought as useless and packs normally only had one for breeding. Since then the Omegas have gain rights and such thinking and behavior is illegal. And packs used to depend on big strong Alphas, and smaller Alphas are considered less. Nowadays, people don't really have packs, it was what was thought to cause bullying, and sexism. But friends can kind of become packs and even call each other packs. In some third world countries they still have packs and the thought that Omegas are lesser then others.  
> And a big cliffhanger! Hehe, don't worry I won't wait like a month to update. Any questions? Please ask away!  
> -Frecklez


	21. Honestly I'm just making shit up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHEHE I WAITED EXACTLY ONE MONTH TO UPDATE
> 
> TOTALLY WAS ON PURPOSE  
> NOT A OTHER REASON FOR IT AT ALL
> 
> So, I guess Ainsley got shot, and we see more of Malcolm and Rage's relationship.

_ *3rd Person* _

_ *Lian Yu* _

Oliver laid back on his knees, slightly rocking and shaking. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t choose!

“Please choose me instead! I deserve this not them!” He cried out at the insane man. He eyes rapidly changing between the two women tied, with a gun pointing at their heads. The gun pointed back at Sara, Oliver jumped in front of the gun wanting him instead but the insane man in control shot Shado through the back of the head. The tears streamed down Oliver’s face that he couldn’t stop. 

It was the first step down the path of a man’s insanity. Not his own, but someone very close to him.

_ *Warehouse, Present* _

An Omega laid on the ground, a bullet through their head. 3 people stood around the body, 1 was in tears cradling the body. Stephen pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. 

“Get the f* up, you’re worrying everyone.” He leaned back and left her on the ground. He stood quickly, and waited for her to respond. 

“Dude you know I'm very tired right, I couldn’t sleep last night.” Ainsley groaned and got up on her hands and knees. She shook her head, and blood splattered on the ground beneath her.

“WHAT THE HELL!” The other Omega in the room exclaimed. Ainsley stood on two feet and wiped the blood from her forehead. “But you were dead!”

“Oh, yeah! Forgot to mention that. I have a healing ability.” The blonde was furiously wiping at her head trying to get all the blood off. “Damn it's gonna take me a long time to get this out of my shirt.” A slight creaking up in the rafters grab their attention, but none of them could see anything up there. 

“Hey, Stephen?” Ainsley asked looking at her boyfriend quizzically. “Why were you crying?” Stephen answered with, “I saw my girlfriend die, I think I can be a little sad.”

“With how much I enjoy watching you two, I think we should focus on finding out who we are fighting.” Oliver had a dead serious look in his eye, and his body language didn’t show any joy either. 

“I guess you're right, I personally think this author spends too much time on her OCs. She needs to focus more on her main characters.” Ainsley looked up like she was speaking to the heavens. 

“What?” Slade asked. Like really what the hell was she talking about?

“Nothing! Let's go hack their computer system!” The blonde skipped over to the computers and got to work.

“What do you think she meant by “Author”? And OCs? She talking like we’re in some kind of “fanfiction”.” Oliver whispered into Slade’s ear. 

“I don’t know but I hope she knows what she’s doing.” Slade was referring to how Ainsley was humming and looked like she was just pushing random buttons. 

 

Watch out heroes, because the weird things Ainsley says will soon be the last of your worries. Keep one eye open at night, and swivel your head, you’ll need to watch your step.

 

_ *Warehouse* _

_ *1 hour prior to the group arriving* _

Rage sat on the roof, he’d been doing a lot of thinking lately. He realized how many flags he had missed, all the times when Malcolm had wronged him. Hit him, abused him. He didn’t know a way out. There might be no way.

He couldn’t tell anyone, they wouldn’t believe him. They all thought Malcolm was dead. He might be able to tell Ainsley if Malcolm had cut off all contact with her. She was really the only person he could think of to help him. No one else would care, no one would even listen to him.

“What are you thinking about?” A dark voice asked from behind him. Rage flinched just from hearing him speak, no matter when he would try and touch Rage. “Lorenzo speak to me!” Rage squeaked and almost fell off the edge but quickly caught himself.

“Nothing, I'm not really thinking about much.” Rage stood and face the scary Alpha.  “I just needed some fresh air.” Rage gave a fake smile, that he knew didn’t reach his eyes. Malcolm didn’t think of it, maybe because Rage hadn’t really smiled in a while. He wasn’t all that happy and he didn’t think he would be any time soon.

“It’s time to go, don’t want them to find anything.” Malcolm grabbed Rage by the shoulders and directed him downstairs and through the front door. 

 

Look out heroes, you might find more then you asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOO School got in the way a lot. Also I forgot and kept putting it offf. SOOOOOORRRRRYY


	22. A/N Real question here

I know I've asked this before BUTT do any of you think that I should restart this book? I honestly have changed so much since the beginning and I want to create a good story for you.   
I would be fine with restarting and maybe continuing this one or just keep it up on the website.  
So tell me your opinions! I'm really at a road block here.


	23. Last Chapter A/N- Discontinuing

I have decided that I will be re-writing this book, I will keep this version up on this website and on Wattpad.   
I have already started the first chapter, and I hope to finish within the month.  
See Ya Later!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Comments are my inspiration! (Cheesy I know. But its true!)
> 
> -Frecklez


End file.
